


A Morning Surprise

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Moments, Pranks and Practical Jokes, canon compilant, year written: 2008 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a rude awakening after his morning shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up today when I was supposed to be working:P

  
**Title:** A Morning Surprise  
 **Summary:** Harry has a rude awakening after his morning shower.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Wet, nearly naked Harry:P  
 **Word Count:** 100 + 3 (title)  
 **Prompt:** Brother  
 **Author's Notes:** Just a little something I whipped up today when I was supposed to be working:P

A Morning Surprise

Ron was eating breakfast with George when a loud bellow echoed throughout the Burrow. The bathroom door flew open with a slam and the sound of angry feet came stomping down the stairs.

George grinned at Ron from across the table and said, "Catch you later, Bro," before Apparating away.

Harry appeared in the doorway. He was soaking wet from the shower, a towel still hanging low upon his hips; his expression dark with anger.

Ron burst out laughing once he realized that Harry's hair was now bright pink.

"Ron," Harry said seriously. "I am going to kill your brother!"


End file.
